Miscellaneous Birdflash
by the-fandom-writer-ha
Summary: A bunch of birdflash stories; fluff, angst, and smut included. I am taking requests!
1. Chapter 1

**I did a challenge thing a little while ago where I wrote a couple birdflash shorts and I figured I should post them somewhere, so here they are! I you have any suggestions/requests for future shorts be sure to comment them!**

 **I don't own any Young Justice characters.**

 **1\. Discovered Feelings**

When Wally had gone to Mount Justice that morning, he hadn't been expecting Robin to be there. He had been hoping Robin wouldn't be there at all, as he had recently been avoiding his longtime friend. He didn't exactly _want_ to ignore his best friend, it's just that he couldn't be around him as much anymore. He was too afraid of messing everything up, destroying the relationship he had built with the speculative Bat over many years.

Why? Why was he suddenly worried about accidentally destroying the friendship he had with the raven-haired boy? It was simple really; he didn't want to be friends with him anymore. Wally wanted to be more than friends, more than best friends. That's right, Wally West, the Kid Flash, wanted to date his long-time friend and fellow teammate, Robin, the Boy Wonder, and it absolutely terrified him.

It wasn't the fact the he was bisexual that scared him, no, definitely not that. He had come to terms with that part of himself a month after he figured it out. He was scared about sharing his true feelings because Robin meant so much to him, and he didn't want to lose what he had. It had taken ages to get to where they were, with Batman's super protective parenting and Robin having his own walls in place, but they had gotten as close as any two friends could be. Sure, Wally didn't know Robin's real identity, or his eye color, but he knew everything a good best friend should. Favorite food: mini chocolate cupcakes, not regular ones, only mini. Favorite color: blue, there was a deeper explanation behind it, but it was personal to Robin and he had told Wally he would tell him someday, when he could. Favorite Video Game: Anything he could beat Wally at. The list went on, and that was okay because Wally knew Robin knew much, much more about him, with him being the detective he was and an amazing friend. To wrap this up, Wally had worked very hard to get Robin to open up to him this much, and he really _really_ didn't want to lose that.

His solution, being the brilliant teenage boy he was, was to pull away from Robin. Try and distance himself in futile hopes that his crush would go away. It had only been a week, a week of avoiding his friend as much as possible, and he knew it was obvious, but Robin had seemed to have left him alone, until now.

Now, Robin was sitting criss-cross and balancing on the top of the sofa, waiting for him quietly and looking at him now that he was in the room. Wally froze, not knowing what to expect, maybe anger, frustration, physical pain to his person even? What he didn't expect was for Robin to break eye contact first and look down at his twiddling thumbs in his lap. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked in a soft voice, not meeting Wally's eyes.

Wally simply stared at him, eyes wide. Robin looked genuinely upset. This wasn't what he wanted! "U-uh, I – ah – um-" he stammered, not able to say anything.

Robin still just played with his thumbs. "If you wanted to cut me out, all you had to do was say so, but please don't just leave me in the dark. I won't be mad, just tell me why, please." He said in an even softer voice, if that was possible. It sounded like he was almost holding back tears.

In a flash, pun intended, Wally was in front of Robin, grabbing his hands and rubbing his thumbs over the tops in an effort to soothe him. "Rob, _no_ , no I'm not trying to cut you out! I want to – I mean – I want to-" come on Wally, just spit it out before you lose him!

Robin looked up and raised an eyebrow, or a mask top rather, in question "You want to…" he prompted, being patient with him, like Robin always did, because he was best friends with a speedster and patience was key. Damn, Robin knew him well.

Wally blushed heavily, this time he was the one looking away from Robin's masked eyes. "I want to… to be with you. Like, actually be together, as more than best friends. That's why I've been avoiding you Rob, I've been confused and frustrated and I didn't want to ruin things. I still _don't_ want to ruin things. I'm sorry, I know it's stupid and I promise I can get over it and act normal, just please, at least still be my friend. I just want to stay close to you." He finished in a soft, almost pleading voice.

Robin had put on what Wally commonly referred to as a 'Batmask' during his little speech, not showing any emotion until Wally finished. "Are you done?" he asked in a tone that gave away nothing.

Wally gave him a confused look in response "I – I guess?" he said, still a bit nervous, but also a tad bit confused.

Robin smiled, "Good, because you're an absolute idiot, who talks way too much, and is completely oblivious." His smile transformed into a grin.

Wally gave him a baffled look "What?!"

Dick laughed brightly and planted a kiss on Wally's cheek, then hopped off the couch and walked away from him. "Good talk. You should probably stop avoiding me now if you plan on taking me out on a date, by the way." He smirked and disappeared down the hall.

Wally stood there for a couple seconds, which was forever for a speedster, before his brain registered what happened "DATE?! Wait _what?_ Rob!" he said and sped after the Bat, who let out a signature cackle as he cartwheeled down the halls of Mount Justice.

 **Hope you enjoyed! Leave suggestions/requests in the comments!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own any Young Justice charaters.**

 **2\. First Date**

Wally gulped nervously. He was standing in the hallway of Wayne Manor, waiting for his gorgeous boyfriend to walk down the stairs and save him from the scrutinizing look he was currently getting from Bruce Wayne himself, aka the Batman. Somehow, the stare of Bruce Wayne was more intimidating than the famous Batglare. Wally gulped and fixed his collar.

This wasn't his first date with Robin. They had gone out multiple times before hand and had actually been dating for quite a while now. This _was_ however his first date with Richard 'Dick' John Grayson, Robin's secret identity. He had finally opened up to Wally about his true self about a week and four days ago, and it made Wally the happiest young man alive. It had been a very sweet and touching moment for both of them, and Wally had insisted that they go out on a date as Dick and Wally instead of Robin and Kid Flash, and Dick had agreed.

Now here he was, dressed up slightly in a green flannel with a white t-shirt underneath and simple dark blue jeans. He definitely didn't feel dressed up enough, but that was only because he was standing in a _mansion._ Who could blame him?

"Hi" Wally suddenly heard from behind him and jumped abruptly with a scream of surprise. He turned to see his smirking boyfriend looking at him with playful eyes, dressed in a dark blue shirt that was simple but stylish and sporting a pair of black jeans that fit him in all the right places.

"Rob! I – I mean Dick! Not cool!" he said and pouted. He went with reacting to Dick's jump scare rather than the outfit. He did not want to use his flattering and flirty moves on the ward of Bruce Wayne when said billionaire was currently staring directly at him, still. Did that man never blink, or breath? He was like a statue!

Dick only laughed "Awe come on Walls, I thought you'd be used to that by now" he teased with a grin. "Besides, it wasn't exactly my fault that you were too deep in your thoughts to not even notice me coming down the stairs."

Wally's ears turned red with embarrassment. Okay, maybe he had been a little zoned out. He scoffed and smiled "Okay, fair enough. I'm still never going to get used to you popping up behind me though" he grinned.

Dick laughed at that. He walked over and grabbed Wally's hand, starting to drag him towards the door "Come on, we can talk more about my stealth abilities while we walk to the movies."

Wally followed him happily, glad to be released from the analyzing glare he had been subjected to the whole night so far. He just wanted to go to the movies with his gorgeous blue eyed boyfriend and do all the cheesy boyfriend movie things. "Sounds like a plan" he grinned.

Dick and Wally made their way out the doors of Wayne Manor and down the streets of Gotham. It was still light out, so they could relax a little more than if it was night, but they were both still ready for anything. Wally silently promised in his head that he would take Dick on another date in the brighter and much safer Central City, but that could be later.

They talked and laughed as they made their way down the streets, holding hands the whole time. When they got to the movie theater they paused, both looking over the variety of movie posters advertised outside the building.

"What do you want to see?" Wally asked with a grin.

Dick hummed in thought. "This movie looks good." He said and pointed to one of the movie posters. Wally smiled and quickly, but not suspiciously quickly, ran up to the movie window and bought two tickets before Dick could say another word.

Dick ran after his with a screech of protest "Wally! You don't need to pay for the tickets!" he called and pouted, seeing as he was too late.

Wally only grinned and kissed his cheek "Let me be a good boyfriend and pay for stuff. If it means that much to you, you can by the food."

Dick huffed but smiled "Fine, I'll pay for the food" he smirked.

They walked inside the theater and Dick walked up to the concessions, buying two large buckets of popcorn and two sodas, one small and one large.

Wally beamed when he saw all the popcorn and the large drink. "You know me so well" he chuckled and helped him carry everything.

Dick grinned proudly. "I try."

They walked into the theater and sat down together. One and a half buckets of popcorn were gone by the time the movie started, and Dick hadn't had a single bite. He didn't mind though, he never did.

After Wally had calmed his eating crave he looked towards Dick. He bit his lip and looked back towards the movie, then let out an obviously fake yawn and stretched, wrapping his arm around Dick's shoulder as casually as Wally could manage to.

Dick bit his lip as well, but that was mostly just to keep from laughing. His boyfriend was so adorably cheesy. He moved into Wally's side letting him have success with the cliché move.

Wally grinned wide when Dick moved into him. He wrapped his arm around him fully and sat with him comfortably during the movie.

Neither boys moved after the movie ended, not wanting to break their moment. Eventually Dick sighed. "Come on, time to go" he said with a small smile, removing himself from Wally's grasp and standing.

Wally sighed and groaned, but stood with him. "Fine" he said in a pouty voice.

Dick chuckled and gathered their trash. "Don't worry, we can get refills on everything and then you can take it home as a snack for later" he said and grinned.

Wally beamed brightly. Food always made him happy. "Okay, deal" he said and grabbed Dick's hand, leading him out of the theater.

They got their food and made their way back to the gates of Wayne Manor. Wally stopped and turned to look at him, taking the popcorn bucket Dick had been holding into his own hands. "You're sure you don't want this?" he asked.

Dick shook his head and grinned "Unlike you, I have to watch what I eat." He teased with a chuckle. "I liked tonight. It was the real us, not that those other times weren't real… this was just…"

Wally could see his struggle and smiled "Us. No more secrets. It was us." He smiled. It did feel like they had broken down a wall in their relationship. Everything was okay.

Dick nodded "Us" he repeated. He leaned up and gave Wally a light peck on the lips. "I would do more, but Bruce is watching" he muttered against his lips and grinned. He turned and walked into the gates of Wayne Manor "Goodnight Wally!" he said.

Wally stood frozen in his spot. Bruce was watching them? He looked around even though he knew he wasn't going to see anything, waved to the empty air, and then sped off, a few pieces of popcorn being left in his place.

 **Leave suggestions/requests in the comments!**


	3. Chapter 3

**3\. A Song Story (I promise it's good! It ends with fluff.)**

 **If you haven't heard the song, I** **recommend listening before reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the song 'Replay' by Zendaya or any Young Justice characters.**

Make it stop  
Sounds so good, I just can't take no more  
Turn it down, turn it up, I don't know  
I don't know  
But don't stop  
Don't move, just keep it there

Keep it right there

Keep it right there

The song played in his background as he moved. Dick was excited. He had been practicing this routine for ages, and here he was, practicing it again just to get all of the details worked out. He had been wanting to do this routine for Wally for a while, but he had always been so nervous. He knew he was skilled, and that Wally would probably call him perfect no matter what he did for him, but that word put more pressure on him than Wally probably realized. He wasn't perfect. He tried so hard to be perfect, but he wasn't. The perfect son, the perfect student, the perfect protege, the perfect superhero, the perfect boyfriend… it took a toll on his mental health, and sometimes even his physical one.

Put you on repeat  
Play you everywhere I go  
Everywhere I go  
Play you everywhere I go  
Put you on repeat  
Play you everywhere I go  
Everywhere I go

Yeah  
Wanna put this song on replay  
I can listen to it all day  
I can listen to you all day  
Hear you all day

That's why he was working on this now. He had two long silk ropes that hung down from the ceiling in the gym of Wayne Manor, and the song 'Replay' by Zendaya was playing as his performance music as he acted to the song's beat in an aerial performance. He was in a black leotard, the one he would wear when he did the actual performance because it was the easiest item of clothing to move in. He was high up in the ropes now, completely lost in his thoughts and motions as he let the weeks of practice do their work, performing on instinct.

Yeah  
Wanna put this song on replay  
We can start all over again  
And again  
Yeah  
Wanna put this song on re-

Don't stop (Stop)  
Turn it on, turn it up, make it louder

I don't wanna miss a single thing  
I wanna hear every melody

Beating

Beating so loud you can  
Feel it

Beating (Beating)(Beating)  
Beating for you

This was his favorite verse in the song. He loved when he would stop in midair at the beginning, then continue to move as he thought only about Wally. He loved every part of Wally, and he never wanted to miss anything in their potentially short lives as heroes together. He always remembered their more intimate times as the verse went on, how Wally's heart beat was probably his favorite sound to fall asleep to now, and how rapid and excited it got when they were in the passionate, heated moments. The song went on back through the pre-chorus and chorus until it got to the bridge.

Give it off  
Feel it all crashing down (Down, down, down)  
I'm so lost  
I'm so lost in your sound

He untwisted from the ropes and fell, barely avoiding the ground in a skillful manner as the note was held out for the word 'sound'. He paused and then began to swing, starting to move back up the ropes as the quieter chorus played. He resumed his choreography for the chorus as it played again, then ended in a split with the ropes holding his legs and his arms wrapped around the ropes. He was panting now, and sweaty, but overall he had done okay. He was reviewing in his head what he could fix, when he suddenly heard clapping coming from somewhere. He looked down at the ground and saw his redheaded boyfriend sitting in the once empty chair that was supposed to represent where Wally would sit for the actual show, and staring up at him, clapping vigorously.

Dick's eyes widened in horror. Wally had seen him, it hadn't been perfect but Wally had seen it and he suddenly was very aware of how exposed he was in this leotard in the air, doing the splits and now he felt _all_ the sweat on his body. He let go of the ropes and twirled down to the floor. "Wally! You weren't supposed to be here! I - I mean, not until later, I wasn't - I didn't - I-" and suddenly his lips were captured in a heated kiss. He couldn't help but moan into the action, Wally's kisses were his favorite.

When they pulled apart he was breathless and dazed, and Wally was smiling at him "That was gorgeous, absolutely amazing, and totally sexy" Wally all but purred against his lips.

If Dick hadn't been blushing before, he definitely was now. "T-thank you" he said softly "I was just practicing… I was going to actually perform it for you later… I wasn't expecting you to be over so soon" he admitted.

Wally smiled at him and shrugged. "So? It was still completely stunning! You're always are so perfect."

Dick frowned slightly at the word and was about to protest, but Wally cut him off before he could even open his mouth.

"Don't even get started. Yes I know, nobody's perfect and especially not you, which is a complete lie, but I know that's how you think" he said pointedly "But it doesn't matter if you're perfect, because you're perfect to me no matter what. You don't have to try so hard, I just love you for you Dick" he said with a bright smile.

Dick looked shocked, but his heart melted at the care and understanding in Wally's words "I love you too Wally. Thanks" he said happily.

Wally chuckled "Good, now that that's out of the way, let me take you upstairs and show some appreciation to that perfect, sexy body of yours, along with give that mind of yours something else to think about besides your self criticism." He smirked and scooped Dick up in his arms "I'll make you a lot more sweaty than this, maybe I can get you to sing for me too" he smirked and sped up to Dick's room.

Dick held on tight and blushed at Wally's words. He wasn't perfect, and neither was Wally, but they were perfect for each other, and that was something he could accept.

 **If enough people ask I'll write the smut scene for this. The next chapter is a smut, you have been warned.**

 **Leave suggestions/requests in the comments!**


	4. Chapter 4

**There's smut in this. Also, I'm sorry if the positions are confusing. It is so hard to describe flexible positions in writing.**

 **I don't own any characters from Young Justice.**

 **4\. Body part** **appreciation**

If there was one thing Dick loved about Wally, it was that he loved to run. He loved how much Wally loved running and that it made Wally happy, and he loved what effects running had on Wally's body. Wally had the most amazing legs, specifically the most amazing thighs, that Dick had ever seen. They were toned, defined, muscular, strong; he couldn't get enough of them.

That's one reason he took every chance he could to suck Wally's cock, like he was doing now. He bobbed his head off and onto the shaft, working him up wonderfully. He was feeling over Wally's thighs the entire time, massaging them and feeling them tense and relax with his motions. He loved doing this, and he wasn't sure if Wally knew his complete reasoning, but maybe he did.

Suddenly, as he was sucking faster on Wally's cock, Wally's muscular thighs moved up and squeezed around his head. Dick moaned as he was surrounded by the perfect muscle and worked Wally just how he knew he liked it: lots of tongue and a little bit of deep throating. He felt Wally cum in his mouth and greedily swallowed it, but Wally's thighs stayed around him, not releasing him.

He felt Wally bending down and grabbing his ankles, and suddenly his body was being exploited for its flexibility as he was curled upwards, his abs up to the ceiling and his feet up touching the bed, almost in a bridge but not quite.

He moaned as he felt Wally start to stroke his cock while still keeping his thighs around Dick's head. Dick panted, and moaned, but it was muffled by the gorgeous muscled limbs, which caused him to moan more. Wally worked him, switching between his mouth and his hand until Dick came with a loud moan. Wally then gently set him back down between his legs, where he had been to suck his cock, and released Dick's head from his thighs.

When Dick looked up at Wally with wide eyes, Wally simply smirked at him "Next time, babe, if you want my thighs so badly just say so, I'll just let you fuck them."

 **Leave suggestions/requests in the comments!**


	5. Chapter 5

**5\. Sleepover**

"Wally, if you use all of the pillows for us to sleep on then we can't hold up anything with them!" Dick whined as he worked on trying to get the blankets to stay up above them.

Wally groaned "You're thinking about this way too much! It's just a pillow fort, it's doesn't need to be the most structurally sound thing in existence!"

The two boys were currently over at Barry and Iris' apartment having their first sleepover. They had been friends for a while now after Flash and Batman had introduced them, and they had decided that they were long overdue for a sleepover. Dick still had to wear his glasses, and Bruce had made him a sleeping mask that wouldn't come off while he slept so his identity could still be kept secret, stupid Bat rules, but they worked with it.

It was Wally who had suggested that they make a pillow fort, saying it was a right of passage for every sleepover. Then, he realized what a mistake he had made. Robin was a perfectionist in almost every aspect of the word, and making a pillow fort was no exception. That's how they ended up here, with Wally on the floor, hogging all of the pillows and Robin tying desperately to make the fort be the most perfect pillow fort in existence.

"Just give it up Rob, it's not going to get any better. Come lay down with me and we can watch a movie" Wally said, trying to coax the Boy Wonder into relaxing.

Robin sighed and looked over the fort, which was currently just a blanket resting on Wally's bed while the other ends were tied loosely to a chair. Robin groaned "Fine" and then crawled under the pillow fort. As soon as he did, the blanket fell from above them and over top of their heads, causing Robin to groan again and Wally to laugh. They both poked their heads out from the blanket and looked at each other, then started laughing together.

Once they had calmed down Robin sighed "Okay, I give up. Hand me a couple pillows, I can't sit up comfortably like this" he said.

Wally grinned and handed Robin a couple pillows for him to rest on "Here you go Mr. I-must-be-perfect-at-everything" he teased.

Robin proceed to smack Wally in the face with one of the pillows "Shut up!" he laughed. "Just play the movie."

Wally laughed and hit Robin back with one of his pillows. "No chance Boy Blunder! This is war!" He called and pounced onto Robin, hitting him repeatedly with a pillow.

Robin squeaked and wiggled his way out from under Wally, grabbing a pillow and arming himself "Bring it Flash Boy!" He called and laughed.

And so the chase began. The boys, both being trained superheros, commenced to have the most intense pillow fight ever. Wally used his speed to try and hit Robin from every angle and Robin used his acrobatic skills to dodge and get his own shots on Wally.

Eventually Barry came in and told them to keep it down unless they wanted to deal with the wrath of Iris, which caused both boys to stop dead with their antics and quickly relax back under their mess of blankets and pillows. Once Barry left, they both started laughing.

"Okay, I'll actually play the movie now" Wally said through his snickering and did as he said before laying back down next to Robin.

Robin sighed and just relaxed. He didn't get to do this often, just feel like a normal kid. It was nice. "Hey Wally?"

Wally looked over at him "Yeah?"

Dick smiled "Thanks" he said simply

Wally's eyed softened. "Anytime Rob" he said and smiled back.

Both boys continued watching the movie after that. Wally fell asleep at about halfway through, leaving Robin to turn everything off. He switched from his glasses to his sleeping mask and laid back down next to Wally, drifting off to sleep. If the boys ended up curling into each other while they slept, well, nobody seemed to mind.

 **Leave suggestions/requests in the comments!**


	6. Chapter 6

**6\. A playful, teasing fight**

"I hate you."

"Don't be an idiot, you know you love me."

Robin Batglared him. "No, if I knew I loved you, I would have said so. Is that what I said? No, so therefore I do not know that."

Wally scoffed and rolled his eyes "You're just mad because I called you shor-"

"I am not short!" Robin exclaimed, waving his arms frantically in annoyance.

Wally smirked "But you are! You're the perfect adorable size to carry around! You're a pocket sized Robin!" He said and laughed.

Robin groaned "I do not like being carried because I am not pocket sized! I'm not short and I'm not adorable!"

Wally clicked his tongue, shook his head, and picked Robin up into his arms, holding him to his chest bridal style. "Okay, maybe not pocket sized, but you can't deny that you fit perfect in my arms!" he laughed and hugged Robin to him. "If we were married I could carry you into our new house like they do in all of the TV shows!"

Robin squirmed out of his arms "We'll see about that" he grumbled and walked, annoyed, away from Wally, who whined and chased after him.

 _(Years later)_

They were on their way home as the two happiest boys in existence. They were finally married, after all this time. Becoming friends, going to boyfriends to fiancés and, finally, husbands. They ran out of the limo that drove them and up to their apartment. Before they could run inside Dick scooped Wally up in his arms, causing Wally to gasp.

"Dick!" He exclaimed.

Dick smirked and opened the door, carrying him inside. "Just like in the TV shows, but I'm not pocket sized anymore" he laughed and smirked, carrying Wally into their new house happily.

Wally was a little confused, but he didn't care. He was married to the love of his life and he couldn't be any happier.

 **Kind of stupid, but isn't that the point?**

 **Leave suggestions/requests in the comments!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Prompt: Do more birdflash about height difference, except I suggest the height difference be wider like one of them being a 7 footer :3**

 **I don't own any Young Justice characters.**

Dick walked up to the door of the West-Allen house, ringing the doorbell and waiting somewhat impatiently outside. It had been almost a month since he had seen his boyfriend in person. Both of them had been extremely busy between their hero duties and their everyday lives, so they had only been able to message through Skype and text. They hadn't even crossed paths at Mt. Justice, since it seemed _everyone_ was busy and needed their superhero partners in their home cities, which meant no team missions or training.

The door opened after what seemed like an eternity, and Dick was left staring face to… chest, with Wally. He had to physically lift his head to meet his boyfriend's eyes, his expression slightly stunned. When did Wally get so _tall._

Wally blushed nervously, obviously knowing why Dick was staring at him. "So… turns out metahuman growth spurts are pretty intense. I grew a few inches" he said with a shy laugh.

Dick just blinked at him, running his eyes over what must be at least 7 feet of Wally's body. "A few?" he asked sarcastically. "Dude, you're like a foot taller than me now, maybe more. I could climb you like a jungle gym" he said and met Wally's eyes again.

Wally grinned at him and laughed. "I wouldn't mind that" he said. "I think you've managed to become even cuter from this angle with the way you're looking up at me" he teased.

Dick gave Wally an annoyed face. "I'm not cute" he reminded warningly. He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Are we gonna go or what? It's been over a month since we've been on a proper data" he grumbled.

Wally's shit-eating grin only grew. "Awe, look at my baby getting all pouty and angry" he cooed and smirked, suddenly swooping Dick up in his arms bridal style and starting to walk with him that way. "You're so tiny compared to me now I think I can carry you like this all the way to our dinner reservation."

Dick squaked as Wally picked him up and glared daggers at the redhead. "I'm not tiny, and I'm not your _baby_ " he said, but didn't struggle to get out of Wally's hold.

Wally laughed and held Dick closer to his chest. "Oh just shut up and accept it. You're short, I'm tall, and you _like it_ " he purred and looked down at Dick with a more seductive glint in his eye.

Dick repressed a shiver and grumbled, just crossing his arms over himself and not making eye contact with Wally.

Wally smirked wide. "That's what I thought. Now, let me carry you to dinner. If you're a good boy while we eat maybe we can have a special type of dessert where you can get a closer look at all _7 feet_ of me" he hummed.

Dick didn't say anything to that, but if he let Wally carry him to dinner and made sure he was on his best behavior for the date, well, who could blame him?

 **Sorry if this is bad. I didn't know exactly what to do with this prompt but I tried my best.**

 **The other request I got is in progress, I promise. It's kinda becoming a PWP/Porn Without Plot story so I hope that's okay for the person who suggested!**

 **Leave suggestions/requests in the comments.**


End file.
